The Beautiful Distraction
= The Beautiful Distraction = Posted by : TheRyanLee on Apr 12, 2018, 7:12pm - Verdant Hills Apartment Complex, West Twins. Morning, August 20th - Tate wandered into Emily's humble abode as she finished getting ready for work. He wasn't used to such a modest dwelling. Most of the time he forgot about the normal people who live in regular apartments. He followed her over to the icebox. "So do you work every day?" Tate asked. Emily blinked at the silly question. "Well, I usually work 6 days a week.. pretty standard, these days." "Hummm, that seems like a lot," replied a slightly confused Tate. Emily chuckled, "You don't work much, if at all, I suppose. But yeah, this is how the real world works." Tate smiled and laughed, "I may not have a regular job like you, but I assure you, I do work. My father would probably kill me if all I did was sit around." Emily finished preparing her lunch for the day. Then she turned around to find Tate standing a bit too close to her. It startled her. Tate took a step back, "My apologies, Emily. I didn't mean to-" Emily put her hand up, "No, no, it's okay. What were we saying?" "You were telling me that I don't know what real work is," Tate grinned. "Oh, right.. well, I'm sure your father keeps you busy.. and you already have everything you need, so why would you need a regular job?" "I wouldn't say I have everything I need." Tate winked at her. Emily's eyes lit up at his subtle comment. She quickly brushed past him to the door. "Okay then... let's get going," mustered up Emily as she tried to escape the awkward moment. "Right," said Tate. And with that, they exited the apartment and got into his car. - Hanson Apparels, Morning, August 20th - It wasn't long before they arrived at Hanson Apparels. Emily nodded at Tate, silently thanking him for the ride. Before she could leave, however, Tate raced out of the car and opened the door for her. "There you are, m'lady," Tate courteously stated. Emily was a bit surprised at his manners. She nodded at him again as she stepped out of the car. "Thank you, Tate." He nodded back at her and gave a slight bow. Then he closed the door and followed her into the shop. "So you're following me, now?" questioned Emily with an eyebrow raised. "I told you I need a new tux," chimed Tate. A sound that wasn't quite laughter escaped her throat. As they made their way to the back of the store, she spun around to face him. This time it was Tate who was caught off guard. "Um, hey, could you help me find a tux?" ask Tate with a touch of anxiety in his voice. Emily responded matter-of-factly, "Listen, let's cut to the chase. You didn't come all this way to see me for a tux. So, Tate Montclaire, what do you really want?" He threw his arms up and sighed. "You caught me, you caught me.. the truth is that my father is on the warpath against me and I had to escape.. I needed a distraction from my miserable life.. and Emily, you are that distraction.. a beautiful distraction, at that." She winced at his response, not expecting such an outpouring of honesty. "Well, I appreciate that you think I'm beautiful... but miserable life? Really?" "I know, I know, it doesn't seem possible, but trust me, right now there's no other place I'd rather be than right here with you." She groaned under her breath. "Listen, Tate, I'm about seven years your senior. I'm sure you have plenty of girls your age fawning over you. Why don't you go see them?" He frowned, "Nah, they're all the same-- one-dimensional. I'm sick of that scene. But you, Emily, you are profound. There's just something different about you. I'm not going to lie.. I am enamored with you." She sighed, "Well then.. if you're not going to leave me alone, then I'm going to put you to work. You ready to work, Tate?" He grinned from ear to ear, "Yes, ma'am!" She groaned even louder this time. "Please, please, don't call me ma'am. I ain't that old." They both smiled and laughed at each other.